Timothy the Great of Yeshua
Timothy The Great of Yhua (Timothy I) Famous for the quote The king of the day before tomorrow (Timothy Virgil Venezuela- Laxino, born March 05, 1980) is the King of Yhua, and head of the Royal Family of Yeshua. He is currently the one of the youngest living Monarch in the world following the Republic act 8790 to be the king of Felipe,Ocenia and Australia ,half of Africa,Russia,Arabian Peninsula,East Asia, Southeast Asia,Half of Europe, most of North America,Cental America,and half of south America. Thru his life he was very faithful to God as he said in an interview last March in his birthday.” I am here because if Him (God).” Early Years The young Tim was born on the 5th day of March year 1970, in Antelope City, Felipe.The only son of Vergil Toda-Laxino and Theresa Venezuela-Laxino.He was a dreamer and a faith holder in spite of his insecurities (though he is intelligent and handsome he cannot get rid of this) and circumstaces in life Education Despite he was not a Royal blood at birth; has a very high Academics Status. From the start till he finished her education he was a Scholar of prestigious Schools PRE-SCHOOL His parents and family when he was baby, because at the age of 7 months he can walk and speak words clear. At an early age He was seen to be artistic in both Writing and Painting. He was a good speaker and very skilled in Mathematics. ELEMENTARY In his elementary years he was an accelerated child at the age of 2 and a half when he enrolled as a first grader He was a consistent Student Council Officer, Editorial staffer of their school newspaper and,. First honor student. Of the University of Holy Spirit,Calamas City, Felipe At Grade Four until Grade Six he was The President of the Student Council and Chief Editor both Felipian and English medium of their School Newspaper The Premier. At the age of eight he graduated Valedictorian and received the Most Outstanding Student in their Country. (1978) HIGH SCHOOL This Four years he has felt many changes in his life He started to fall in love with girls but still he retained to be the First Honors of his class in the of University of Nicholas He also was the Student Council’s President and Chief Editor of the both medium, Felipian and English, The Nicholasians He was very popular and attracting (he was also fair and handsome) to his class mates and school mates) He also graduated Valedictorian of their batch and received the most prestigious award for student in his country. (1982) COLLEGE In his college years was the biggest start for him. He is a dean’s leister and Always been Summa Cum Laude for several times. First for his Degree on “Doctor of Medicine”at University of Felipe(UoF)(1992) and second for his Degree on “Doctor of Law” at Harvard University.(2002).Undeniable,he served The 2 Universities as President of the Student Council and the Editor-In-Chief Both Felipian( "Des Telase" )For UoF and English( "Felipians" for UoF and "Harvadians" for Harvard). Before he graduated on 1993 he worked ad saved money to buil three business (that have been very successful, the most prestigious, and biggest in the world, though it suffered some circumstances )build His grocery Cydre Grocery Store(now'Cydre MalI'), Laxino’s Clinic(now Laxino University and Hospital, and Savior Construction Firm (now Savior Group of Companies). He have wrote many Books about many things in life and recieved manyprestigous award. He was also awarded "Nobel prizes" for several times since his Elementary days. Rising of His Career and Foundations At his freshmen years he won in his school then next in his country to compete as representative of his country in the first year of MISTER TEENS WORLD conservative edition they compete by being modest. He won the first crown and starting from that time he was he was called the “Most intelligent and handsome Male in the World” The First Runner-Up is Axadin Parashan, Mister Israel, Second Runner-Up is Yoo Cho, Mister S. Korea, Third Runner-Up is Ken Redrick Curtis, Mister Australia, and Fourth Runner-Up is Kurachi Mahal Ghandi. This Top 5 became the best of friends and esatablished a Foundation “JESUS ROCKS” they sang hymns for God and help people who are in need all around the world. A year later 2 members of their band joined “Ruth Parashan”, Axadin’s sister and “Taj Hahal Ghandi”,sister of Kurachi. This continued ,though Timothyand Ruth have been King and Queen of Yeshua and the other Five: Axadin has been Israel’s Prime minister, Taj has been the First Lady of Axadin, Kim has been S. Koreas’s President, Redrick has been Australia’s Prime Minister, and, Kurachi has been India’s Prime Minister.) But these are passed to their sons and daughters Marriage and Family In 1982 the handsome Tim met Ruth Sider-Parashan Sister of’ Axadin Parashan an Israelite royal blood. She had been studying in Harvard university a scholar student and graduated Summa Cum Laude ob the degree of Law 1994. After 10 years (1992), their engagement was announced Jan 26, 1993,The Wedding took place in David’s city. The whole David’s City of the ancient time was bought by Timothy and made a commercial and residential buildings (199 stories lasted for 5 years to build) for his wife and was called “David’s City”. It was attended by representatives from other countries, and members of the Family and the Laxino and members of The Royal Family of Parashan Nobility and elite. He have also built a Large and Glamorous Mansion on top a hill overlooking the Bay of Dorothea in Fort Real City, Felipe ( On the latter times this will be the Royal Place and Real city will be a part of Calamas City.) Three months later, the couple announced they were expecting twins The latter Queen gave birth to Immanuel Timothy Parashan-Laxino (would be Timothy II of Yeshua) and Ruth Jane Parashan-Laxino on January 07,1997 The whole family were happy with their Adopted Sons Darion Jorim Parashan-Laxino and Donzel Aher Parashan-Laxino They have another six children Hananh Jean, John Thaddeus, Anne Joan, Isaiah Ezekiel and Jeremiah Daniel are Evidential Twins and Dorothy Irene. Political Life and Rise to be King The 18 years old he was the Head of “The Assemble of Youths”, by the age of 24 years old he was elected to congress, and been the youngest person to be in congress .By that time he was elected as the House Speaker. With an excellent performance over all other congressman and congresswoman, after a year he was chosen by President Richard De La Ruses to be his Executive Secretary or the “Little President”. 1996, Presidential elections were held he was chosen to be the new chairman of the “Justice and Freedom Party” (JFP) advised by the President. On The following day the election counting finished. He was declared President of the Republic of Felipe; he garnered 75% of peoples votes against Senator Maria Angeline Yeysa of the “Peoples Democratic Party” (PDP). His Induction was held in the capital of the country, Calamas City. After Two years of Success and Peace in his reign, the people wanted him and his family to be their ruler .As they saw how well his children are were disciplined and they have a good moral as their parents have. So, there is a call of Constitutional Convention in Calamas City, which was favored by all Representatives. Being the King Timothy was just 27 years of age when he became king. Many Royal Observers questioned from other Nations if he was mature enough to serve as King. He just seriously did his job equally her Queen who is the Mother of the country. A week latter of his coronation, he opened his first sitting of Congress as a Monarch His opening speech, was so full of wit, it is all about further improvements and to fix the serious matter of the previous Government’s Corruptions . He also says that “Thank you for your trust and confidence. I will not be hard for all but I will just implement Justice in our Land……I will do my best to train my sons and daughters to be more loving, disciplined and God Fearing leaders……I am not building a tyrant government. For some of us, there is no thing to worry. I promise that I will protect our right and freedom…May God Blesses this God fearing Nation.” Despite that her Father and M other was not chosen as the King and Queen, as a sign of love and respect He gave them the crown Royal King and Royal Queen. But still he is the head, he is called ''''Ruler King '' Two years later a great famine Spread thru all nations and only the Kingdom of Felipe survived. The king let the nations who are in need to lend money from the Kingdom’s Treasury. But some nations do not have the capacity to pay a great amount of debt, so last 2000 they have decided to unite with the Kingdom of Felipe and King Timothy as their Sovereign Ruler. Georgina, Karamadon, Dilas, Heshbon, Gibear, Gesur, Smaiat, Koronadal, Wales, Shark Island, New Pearls , and his Royal State in Oceania ,Jedidia( Frankrusset). Then the United Countries (including the Kingdom of Felipe) was given the name ' United Kingdom of Yhua ' Other countries joined the Kingdom wholeheartedlly and was added to the it. Category:Yeshua Category:The Center of all Nations